


Tied

by robogreaser



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robogreaser/pseuds/robogreaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whether or not Horuss and Damara were fighting over their flushed quadrants, they were quite content with each other in their black one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied

She was the most uncouth shade of red. And Horuss liked the color red. Red was the color between him and Rufioh. He liked that shade of red even if it did reek of loudmouthed mutants.

But this shade of red was toxic. And infuriating. Loathsome. And… arousing?

Unfortunately.

Megido pushed her heel into Horuss’ lower abdomen. She reveled in the moments when she managed to sneak her way into Horuss’ hive. Sinister motives on her mind, she’d grab him from behind and restrain him. Prevent him from ripping her limb from limb.

Not that he would.

She knew he enjoyed it far too much. They both knew.

Horuss arched up, trying his hardest to control his involuntary responses as Damara traced her nails down the sides of his body. Deep blue lines burned into his flesh, dripping slightly as she chuckled to herself.

“ ~~You’re so big, so bad, so full of yourself, aren’t you pony-boy?~~ ”

Horuss picked his head up. “You should really try a little harder to act like a civilized troll and speak an intelligent language. But nooooo,” Horuss gasped as Damara grabbed his bulge and yanked, managing the milk out some liquid from the tip. A gasp leaked from his lips. “You’ve a filthy, uncouth wench, aren’t you?”

“ ~~You hate it don’t you?~~ ”

“What was that? All I heard was a hoofbeast relieving itself,” Horuss chuckled.

Damara scowled. She straightened up and backed away. The cold air hit Horuss’ body as she vacated the room. Horuss struggled against his bonds keeping him on the bed. He arched his back, pulled at each set of ropes, fought against the mattress, but it was all useless.

“Fiddlesticks. Of course she would get me down and dirty with these darned de-strengthening gloves on,” Horuss fell back into the sheets as she returned with something in her hands.

Horuss focused on the shuffling she made in the dark, trying to decipher her motives in the way she slid like a specter toward him. Her intents were no good, but for a lowblood she was damn gracious. He watched the shadows fluctuate on the ceiling. She was drawing near.

There was a flicker of light.

Damara had lit a candle. “ ~~Some mood lighting could help us make this interesting. Don’t you think?~~ ” Damara said. Her voice was breathy on his ears as she slid up against Horuss, the flickering candle hovering above his chest.

Horuss was sweating in anticipation. This was depraved in the worst of senses. She wasn’t even trying to black-love him. She wasn’t even doing it right. For a lady with so much talk under her belt she really didn’t—

“OWW!” Horuss screamed as Damara poured hot wax over his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> A requested drabble for Anluz on tumblr.


End file.
